


Chiaki's Account (Trial 1), But From Another POV

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Danganronpa Rare Pair Week, F/M, Fluff, Hints at "before the memory wipe" but not really, If you played chapter one and didnt think Fuyuhiko was flirting with Chiaki... :), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Possibly Unrequited Love, but if you played DR you already know that, but not really, is it a canon rewrite if its just making it more shippy?, rarepairs? on my ao3? always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The moment Fuyuhiko found himself on the island, someone had caught his eye.It was embarrassing to say the least, how much someone so simple (at least in comparison to him or even some of the other Ultimate Students) caught his attention so easily. But there she was.Chiaki Nanami.[Or, another look at Chiaki's recounting of her talk with Fuyuhiko, but this time from Fuyuhiko's perspective] [FICLET]
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Chiaki's Account (Trial 1), But From Another POV

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Only finishing Chapter One of V2 before I decided I was gonna fall for a rarepair no one ships? And writing a whole mini ficlet in a few hours instead of sleeping when I have an early shift at work? 
> 
> More likely than you think.

The moment Fuyuhiko found himself on the island, someone had caught his eye.

It was embarrassing to say the least, how much someone so simple (at least in comparison to him or even some of the other Ultimate Students) caught his attention so easily. But there she was.

Chiaki Nanami. 

Perhaps it was even before the island that he had noticed her, back when they were still in a "classroom". Noticed her soft pink hair that hid her face from view, or her stunning eyes that blinked ever so slowly, or maybe her nimble fingers twitching against the empty surface of her desk. He noticed all of the little details eventually, even as he stood in the corner halfway across the room.

But he wasn't sure why he was so drawn to her, why looking at her made his heart ache that much more.

What memories were stolen from him to make him forget the kind of effect she had on him? What in those two years had happened between them?

Why couldn't he remember? Well, that was another situation entirely.

He wanted to remember, really. He wanted to know if what Monokuma said was true, if they all really had been...

Friends.

The thought alone made his skin crawl, but Fuyuhiko wasn't sure whether if it was a good or bad thing. 

Fuyuhiko grunted, his eyes flying open in irritation to focus in on the ceiling of his cottage. Without thinking, his fingers dug into the little hair he had to avoid scratching at his own skin.

He didn't need friends. That's why he didn't go to the fucking party in the first place.

But still... something about the idea appealed to him.

Or maybe it was the idea of talking to Chiaki.

Fuyuhiko snarled and wrenched himself up off of his back in a fit of fury, stuck for a few moments before he slammed his fist against the wall beside his bed. Swinging his legs over the side of the mattress. he made a grab for his shoes, hand throbbing quite painfully as he did so.

He wasn't going to pussyfoot around it anymore! He needed to confront that bi... bitc... UGH!

Fuyuhiko just barely stopped himself from punching himself in the stomach once it jolted and erupted into a... strange, fluttery sort of feeling. It was really no use, he needed to do something about this before it became a real problem. 

After shoving his shoes onto each foot, the blond finally stood up and quickly straightened his suit before making his way to the door. He slipped out of his cottage carefully, glancing around with a frown as he noticed every single one of the other "houses", of sorts, were dark and empty.

Was he really the only fucking one who didn't go to that stupid party?

Grunting again, Fuyuhiko shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked away from the docks, heading for the rickety shack next to the hotel. He wasn't walking for long before he stuttered to a stop, lungs spasming in his chest.

By the old house, there she was again, and as he thought it time around the teenager began to slow. His hands shook, something that only happened back at the beginning of his Yakuza days, and suddenly his ribs were taking a beating from his heart. 

Why was it so warm? It felt like all the heat in his body was emanating from his core, and the urge to tug at his collar became more potent. 

Shaking his head wildly, Fuyuhiko forced a frown on his lips, hands slipping from his pockets as he strode around the pool over to...

To Chiaki.

She looked up once he was only a few feet away, and he nearly stopped dead in his tracks but, in the end, propelled himself forward.

He wasn't going to be a bitch. He wasn't run and hide with his tail between his legs, not if his name wasn't-

"-Fuyuhiko?"

SHIT. The blond blinked to attention, time speeding up all at once and the boy realizing all too late that he was stopped before Chiaki. Even worse, Fuyuhiko's breath hitched, she had been talking the whole time he had been giving himself a shitty pep-talk.

"O-oh hey," He croaked out, watching as Chiaki cocked her head to the side and nearly flinching after he said it. HEY? What kind of weak ass shit was that? 

"What are you doing here...? All alone at a place like this...?" He continued to blabber, feeling his fists clench at his sides as his heart only continued to beat faster and his mind buzzed.

He knew exactly what she was doing! She was here for the fucking party, fucks sake, why else would she be here? 

Fuyuhiko could feel himself ready to keel over as Chiaki hummed and raised her hand, tensing up as she began to speak as if he didn't sound like the world's biggest fucking pussy. 

"I'm standing guard so Monokuma doesn't come inside," She said softly in a way that made Fuyuhiko's shoulders slump. Paired with her soft smile... oh god it was so...

"How diligent of you..." He murmured, resting one hand on his hip as he swallowed thickly. Instantly, she seemed to notice his nervous posture, eyes poking and prodding at him before she leaned forward slightly and grasped at her backpack straps.

Was she taller than him? It wasn't surprising, most people on the island were but... the idea of her being an inch taller made his heart stutter in its fast-paced rhythm.

"You're not coming to the party?" She questioned, wide eyes unblinking. It was almost... intimidating, so much so it was impossible to keep eye contact for long.

Fuyuhiko ducked his head away, fists uncurling as his arms flew up and he crossed them with a shaky scoff. "Hell no, not even if you paid me..." He muttered all too quickly before clearing his throat. "Parties are stupid. They make me wanna puke."

He only glanced up once he heard no response, seeing Chiaki's head tilted once more with an almost blank expression on her face before she stood up straight and rocked back onto her heels.

"You want to come to the party, right?" 

The words made everything freeze. His beating heart, his aching lungs, that awful fluttering in the pit of his stomach, all of it.

"Isn't that why you came here?" She continued, and just as she stepped the barest amount closer Fuyuhiko's brain reeled, spurring into action as he scowled.

"O-Of course not!" He snapped, watching as Chiaki stopped dead in her tracks, blinking slowly as ever. "I was just going for a damn walk!" He defended instantly, gripping tight at his own arms.

Shut up, he belatedly thought as his eyes narrowed. Just shut up before you-

"What...? Do I have to report to you every time I want to go for a fucking walk?"

If he wasn't trained better, Fuyuhiko knows he would have flinched as he bit it out, guilt crashing into him in waves as something akin to dejection flashed in Chiaki's irises. 

God, why did it hurt to say that? It had never felt like this before, he never felt this guilty for speaking out, for yelling, not that he could ever remember, at least. 

"No, it's not like that, but-" Chiaki's soft voice began, and the sound of it made the guilt that much more unbearable.

Fuyuhiko couldn't deal with it.

"Then leave me alone." He said sharply, feeling his heart wither as, this time, true despair filled Chiaki's bright, pink eyes.

He caused that.

Fuyuhiko made her look like that.

Quickly he spun on his heels, stalking off as fast as he could without looking as frantic as he felt, the blond shoving his shaking hands into his pockets as he did so.

A clawing feeling made his way into his throat as he stepped onto the docks once more, stumbling his way down as he broke out into a sprint for his cottage. 

He flung the door open to his tiny shithole of a room in mere moments, knowing no one would watch as he lost composure.

This time, in a way he wasn't used to.

Fuyuhiko slammed the door shut, gasping for breath as he slammed his back against the door and shoved his hands into his hair.

FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.

The blond slammed himself against the door once more, ignoring the pulsing sensation of his back as he sunk to the floor and his head dropped forward into his knees.

The first person not to be completely off-put by his brash mouth and he fucked it all up. Why did he even do that?

Why did it feel like...?

Fuyuhiko hiccuped and then the next second slapped a hand over his mouth, body quivering as he bit the skin of his palm to keep himself from yelling.

Fuck her. Fuck Chiaki. Fuck her for making him feel so... so...

So weak.

The blond released his skin from his teeth, tasting metal as his hand dropped from his lips.

Weak.

God, he forgot what it felt like to be weak. He thought it had been beaten out of him years ago but... well, guess he was proven wrong.

He didn't know how long he sat there, basking in the feeling of despair before he heard it.

Ding... dong... ding... dong...

Slowly he craned his head up, eyes lifting to the TV monitor in the corner of the cottage as it flickered to life, static filling the screen for a moment before Monokuma fizzled into view.

What now?

Monokuma leered for a moment, the grin on his face seeming to stretch and grow before Fuyuhiko could feel his entire body grow cold.

**"A body has been discovered!"**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave comments and kudos! I'd love to hear everyones thoughts and ideas! Especially some fic ideas since I'm back in the writing mood ;)


End file.
